dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball Xenoverse
Dragon Ball: Xenoverse (ドラゴンボール ゼノバース) is a ''Dragon Ball'' game developed by Dimps for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, PlayStation 3, and Xbox 360. Overview Development Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, shortened as Dragon Ball XV, is the fifteenth Dragon Ball fighting game released on home consoles since Dimps' first Dragon Ball Z: Budokai game, and the first fighting game developed by Dimps to feature full 3D battles similar to the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' video game series. It was originally known as Dragon Ball New Project,V-Jump #7, 2014 until the actual title was revealed on June 10, 2014. The Greek word Xenoverse in the title is used to mean "uncharted territory".V-Jump #8, 2014 Gameplay Battles are set in full 3D destructible environments. Fighters can traverse the levels free-roaming in very large spaces and can be fighting on a platform, go in the air, and fight underwater. They run when on the ground, and swim while underwater. Dragon Ball: Xenoverse has dialogue while fights go on, and fighters show facial expressions when they strike an opponent or take damage. The players have some freedom to explore the planet Earth as it exists in the ''Dragon Ball'' universe along with a handful of other locations, including a mysterious new city which is the point of origin for the game's new character. Like in all the Dragon Ball Z fighting games developed by Dimps, rather than choosing between Goku in his base form and his different Super Saiyan transformations, the character's power and abilities can be gradually increased over the course of each match. The same goes for other multi-form fighters like Frieza, Cell and Buu. The PS4 and Xbox One versions of Dragon Ball: Xenoverse also include unique gameplay features proper to this generation of consoles. Features *Next Gen - relive your favorite DBZ moments on PlayStation 4 and Xbox One! Also on PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. *Improved Gameplay - discover fast paced and powerful battles await, including real-time transformation! *2v2 Gameplay - team up and fight with an ally to take on your foes! *Strong immersion - inspired from one of the most famous series ever created. *New world setup: a clock that once had stopped will start to tick again in an enigmatic and futurist city! *Original Battles - take part in epic fights against ferocious enemies such as Vegeta, Frieza, Cell and much more! *Unknown fighter: look at him with its sic scouter… who is he? Modes Story Mode In this mode, the player creates a Dragon Ball history unknown to all by their own hand. In the action-packed battles, overwhelmingly intense, awe-inspiring fights await. Early promotions for the game draw attention to a mysterious figure watching the first battle between Goku and Vegeta from the shadows, and pose the question as to who he is and what this means. With red hair, a scouter, and the Capsule Corporation logo on his sleeve, this character is referred to as Future Warrior, and he is someone who has come back to intervene in the legendary battles of the series. Bandai Namco does note that it is quite intentional that he seems to have features from many other, established characters in the series.Bandai Namco, E3, June 2014 Two new areas are also introduced in the game: the Time Storage Vault which is stated to be almost like the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and a high-tech city with what appears to be a Time Machine landed on it. Standing next to the Time Storage Vault is none other than Future Trunks, the warrior who once came back to the past to save his future, and he is wearing clothes similar to the ones he wears as Time Patrol Trunks in the computer game Dragon Ball Online. Bandai Namco announced that the Time Machine, hourglass, and other features in these futuristic locales all tie together. Characters *Future Warrior *Mysterious character *Goku (Base, Kaio-ken, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Kid Gohan *Piccolo *Krillin *Tien Shinhan *Future Trunks (Base) *Vegeta (Base, Super Saiyan) *Nappa *Guldo *Frieza (100% Power) *Cell (Perfect Form) *Super Buu (Base) *Kid Buu Battle Stages *Rocky Area *Planet Namek *Ruined Planet Namek *Cell Games Arena *Sacred World of the Kais *Time Storage Vault *Futuristic City Gallery References External links *[http://dbx.bngames.net/ Dragon Ball New Project official website] (Japanese) *[http://www.bandainamcogames.co.uk/index.php/product/dragon-ball-xenoverse/playstation-4 Dragon Ball: Xenoverse page, bandainamcogames.co.uk] (English) *E3 2014 Trailer (Wikia library) ca:Bola de Drac: Xenoverse es:Dragon Ball: Xenoverse Category:Dragon Ball games Category:Fighting games Category:Video Games Category:Video games where Goku is playable Category:Video games where Gohan is playable Category:Video games where Piccolo is playable Category:Video games where Krillin is playable Category:Video games where Tien Shinhan is playable Category:Video games where Future Trunks is playable Category:Video games where Nappa is playable Category:Video games where Vegeta is playable Category:Video games where Guldo is playable Category:Video games where Frieza is playable Category:Video games where Cell is playable Category:Video games where Super Buu is playable Category:Video games where Kid Buu is playable